


HP Smut Oneshots

by plasinsky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasinsky/pseuds/plasinsky
Summary: Fluff, smut, yada yada yada. All oneshots take place long after Hogwarts, sorry! Enjoy!
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Reader, Cedric Diggory/Reader, Charlie Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Ginny Weasley/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, Luna Lovegood/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Oliver Wood/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Tom Riddle & Reader, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Reader, Tom Riddle/Reader
Kudos: 5





	HP Smut Oneshots

"Hey." It's Tom Riddle. Y/n sits alone at a dusty living room table, one that she's just purchased from a corner shop. Mahogany wood with glazed finish — that's what the clerk told her. There are no chairs, just a freshly-vacuumed carpet to sit on. Y/n spends most of her days dabbling in dark magic, usually; if only it weren't for her neighbor, Tom, who has a terrible habit of interrupting her. He admires her, and he's a bit lonely. He's an outcast, Y/n thinks.

"Come in," Y/n says dismissively, like it's an afterthought. Tom steps inside, long dark coat and all, his dark curls kept neat and professional-looking. His gaze is focused, intense, and he watches as Y/n spoons another mouthful of ice cream straight from the carton into her mouth. 

Her mouth.

Tom thinks about that mouth more often than he'd like to admit. He's done nothing to her but exchange books and discuss them, though, so he isn't quite sure why his thoughts drift to such things. But he knows he wants to graze his thumb over that soft bottom lip, to watch it pout —

"Did you want something?" Y/n looks up from her stack of papers and half-empty ice cream. Tom throws a quick glance at the papers — it looks like research from the Ministry of Magic, but he can't be sure. He digs his hands into his coat pockets, his mouth drawn in a thin line. 

Y/n watches as he pulls a leather-bound book from his pocket. It's in pristine condition, as expected, because Tom is careful with his possessions. "I brought this for you. Thought you might like it."

"I already have that anthology," Y/n yawns, and Tom is instantly irritated. It's his favorite anthology, it's a rare copy — why the fuck would she turn it down? And why is she so nonchalant about it? Does she not appreciate his presence?

"Fine."

"I didn't mean any offense," Y/n explains, blinking up at Tom. "But you probably shouldn't offer me so many books. I'm certain you've given me, like, half of your collection. It's like you're in love with me."

Tom feels his cheeks burn. He tosses the book on top of Y/n's stack of papers, and she glares at him, annoyed. "What the hell was that for?"

Tom sits next to her and peels his coat off before throwing it aside. He holds his temples with his right middle finger and thumb, rubs for a moment. "Eating ice cream is equivalent to eating a bucket of shit."

There it is again. He can't help it. Whenever he's even slightly irritated, Tom feels the need to say anything — anything at all — that the irritant might take offense to. But he's tired, so he's resorted to something more comical than offensive. "What do you eat, then?" Y/n laughs. "Blades of grass? Carrots?"

"If what you're eating is so wonderful, then let me try it so I can see for myself," Tom says, like it's a threat. And for a moment, there's awkward silence, because the spoon is in Y/n's hand, and this is her own personal carton of ice cream. But she rolls her eyes, scoops a generous amount onto the spoon, and holds it out for Tom. "Eat up," she jokes.

Tom is aware that it's a joke, but he gently takes Y/n's arm into his hand and samples the ice cream. He maintains eye contact with her, from bite to mouth-melt to swallow, and the uncomfortable silence is present again. He swallows. It's sweet. 

"Tastes absolutely unremarkable," Tom manages. Y/n notices a bit of ice cream on the corner of his mouth, and without thinking, she uses her thumb to swipe it away. But Tom gets a hold of her wrist. He sucks the ice cream off of her thumb. He watches her for a reaction, because he knows it can only be something bad.

But it isn't. She's unbothered, only looking slightly amused. "You're so strange," she says simply, yanking her arm back. There must be something in the air that's making them both drunk, but Tom knows that this, unfortunately, is a completely sober exchange. 

"You know what you're doing to me," Tom accuses. He's right; Y/n is completely aware. 

"Okay?" Y/n says. "So what do you want to do, then? Do you want to fuck?"

"What?" Tom feels a kind of pressure in his groin area. He can be charming in some instances, but right now, he's positively shocked. 

Y/n gets on all fours, shifts so that she's on top of him. Their faces are mere inches apart. "Do. You. Want. To. Fuck?"

Tom can't control himself anymore, so he pulls her closer and kisses her. And then the clothes come off, most of them, anyway — and Tom's got his hands slid down the sides of Y/n's panties, pulling her more towards him because the closeness just isn't enough. He almost gasps when he feel's Y/n's own hands fondling his cock, which is still covered in boxers that he can hardly wait to get out of. "Merlin, I want you so, so bad," Tom mumbles. He loves how Y/n's ass feels in his palms, he loves the way her tongue licks at and scratches his lower lip, the loves hearing her throaty moans when his mouth reaches her neck. 

"So we're just doing this right here, then?" Y/n interrupts.

"I don't fucking care where we're doing it," Tom admits. "How about —" he pauses to moan — "how about you ride my thigh?"

"You want me to?"

Of course he does. He reaches behind Y/n to unclasp her bra, and his cock throbs when he sees her like this. "You're so perfect."

Y/n positions herself on top of his bare, muscular thigh, and she moves back and forth, moaning in pleasure from the stimulation. Tom watches her, loving the way her tits move as she rides his thigh, and he wonders what it'd feel like for her to ride his cock instead. But he lets her have her fun momentarily. 

"Oh, fuck," Y/n gasps. "Fuck, I'm gonna come."

"Get off, first," Tom demands. 

"But — "

"Do as I say, please," he says snidely, and Y/n reluctantly moves herself off of him. "Good girl."

He strips out of his boxers, allowing Y/n to see his hard-on. He feels a bit self-conscious, wondering just what she thinks — what she thinks of his body, if he's done well so far. She's been awfully quiet, and Tom can't help but wonder if it has something to do with his performance. 

As Y/n goes to straddle him, Tom lets his fingers move all over her body. Stomach, tits, ass. He wants to make her come, desperately, but he doesn't know what she wants. "I'm worried that I'm disappointing you," Tom admits breathily, his chest heaving when Y/n's hand slides up his inner thigh. "I'm not sure if I'm doing or saying the right things."

"You're not doing anything wrong," Y/n grins. "Do you want me to take control for a while?"

When Tom gives her a tentative nod, Y/n lowers herself to his cock. Tom watches as her tongue grazes the tip, just lightly, and in that moment he wants to fuck her so badly. "I don't have the patience for this, Y/n," he warns, his hips jolting up a little. 

"Maybe I should tie you up, then," Y/n suggests, raising an eyebrow. 

"No, no," Tom insists. "That won't be necessary. I'll be good, I promise."

He wants her to praise him, to tell him how wonderful he is, but he keeps his mouth shut. He doesn't want to ruin anything. 

And there it is, a moment of pure bliss as Y/n takes his cock into her mouth, lapping eagerly at his come as he leans his head back. "Mm, you are good," she groans as she looks up at him, and Tom's heart skips a beat. Y/n adjusts herself on top of him, so that his cock is inside of her, and then she begins rocking back and forth, just as she did on his thigh. 

"Fuck!" he moans, his hands gripping her ass as she continues riding. He can feel that he's about to finish, right inside her wet cunt. "Y/n, Y/n. . . "

When they both finish, Tom feels a dizzy sort of feeling in his mind. "Have you got any more ice cream?"


End file.
